Furthest
by SayuriOrchidflen
Summary: Re-publish Uchiha. Satu di antara garis darah keturunan itu, tertua dibanding yang lain. Menginginkan sesesuatu dengan kuasa penuh atas dirinya. NO LEMON! Rate for Save!


_ -REPUBLISH-_

_Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.. Saya beneran lupa ga ngasih tanda " (petik) ", dan baru nyadar pas udah dipublish .plak! Parah Bangeet! XD_

_And there's no Lemon. Gue ga kuat, suwer deh. Gue kan anak baik-baik.. Wkwkw XP_

_Enjoy it.._

_._

_._

* * *

You don't know me,

Chapter 1, Beginning

* * *

.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

.

Rate Just for Save

Out of Character (probably),

Alternate Universe,

Typo,

And If You Don't Like, Just Do not Read

.

* * *

Salah satu dominasi warna di sekeliling air mancur melingkar Welwyn Garden City, Hertfordshire, selain hijau semuanya telah diatur menjadi white garden, putih. Satu warna yang termasuk dalam warna netral, lainnya seperti abu-abu dan hitam. Jika boleh memilih Uchiha Sasuke akan mengambil warna hitam. Namun itu memberi kesan mengerikan bagi beberapa orang, mungkin abu-abu—tidak peduli berapa persen. Yang jelas harus netral . Bukan putih. Tidak masalah memberi pengaruh emosianal tidak baik. Yang jelas bukan warna putih yang ingin ia lihat. Itu punya alasan tersendiri kenapa disebut warna suci—polos dan kosong. Kenapa harus hitam di atas putih?

Ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia dan olehnya jalani. Bukan dari sesuatu yang suci dan tak berisi, tapi dari hal yang sampai sekarang masih jadi misteri.

_Bukan masalah. Bukan masalah._ Dalam batinnya menggema layaknya mantra gagal yang terus diucapkan. Tidak peduli dengan warna, tanpa tahu alasan apa. Yang jelas seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus melupakan banyak hal yang jangan sampai ia pedulikan.

Tepat pukul sepuluh saat pengucapan janji suci di depan—dalam Islam, salah satu agama yang cukup besar disebut penghulu, satu yang lain, Kristen misal, itu dilakukan oleh pendeta. Di sini tempat ia berdiri, sebagai seorang atheis, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyebutnya. Namun mengikuti keyakinan mempelai wanita, dilakukan oleh pendeta. Semua lancar. Wanita yang sekarang menjadi istrinya sejak tadi selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Jelas sekali bahwa ia bahagia atas apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya. Haruno Sakura telah resmi menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Haruno _(Uchiha)_ Sakura begitu memuja suaminya ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Hal itu semakin bertambah saat mengetahui bahwa sang Ibu begitu menyayangi seperti anak yang ia lahirkan sendiri. Sakura tahu bahwa suaminya bisa dibilang masuk dalam jajaran orang yang mendekati sempurna. Otak jenius, fisik yang seksi, bahkan perasaan yang membuat banyak wanita berdebar-debar. Dan terpenting dari segala yang penting dari Uchiha Sasuke, kekayaan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak khawatir dengan uang, Sakura merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Ceicclo Ltd. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya senang, Ibunya—Haruno Dana. Sejak ayahnya meninggal saat ia berumur lima tahun, bisa dibilang jiwa ibunya juga ikut mati bersama ayahnya. Semakin lama perasaan Ibunya semakin layu. Namun di saat yang sama menjadi kaku. Hidupnya tidak lebih dari sebuah robot.

—

Haruno Dana menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperluas dinasti perusahaan yang telah sejak awal ia dan Haruno Kizashi—suaminya rintis. Dia bisa menghabiskan 24 jam dalam sehari untuk mengurus strategi marketing, pembelian perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut karena hutang namun sebenarnya punya potensi untuk berjaya, atau akuisisi perusahaan besar namun tidak cukup besar dibanding miliknya dan lagi rencana pendirian cabang perusahaan baru tahun depan.

Sebagai seorang ibu biasa, Dana sangat menyayangi Sakura. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan atau bersepeda bersama lalu pergi berbelanja, liburan saat musim panas dan banyak hal lain yang ingin ia lakukan bersama putri semata wayangnya._ Ah, mungkin aku terlihat seperti kakak yang pergi dengan adiknya._ Memikirkan itu membuatnya geli. Bagaimana tidak di usia yang ke-35 ia masih seperti mahasiswi sekitar 20 tahunan. Mungkin 22 cukup untuknya. Sambil melihat ke pantulan cermin di dinding samping ruang kerjanya.

Sungguh dia ingin sekali bersenang-senang dengan putrinya. Namun kesibukan biadab di depan matanya benar-benar mengurah emosi. Ia takut kalau-kalau ia akan memarahi dan membentak Sakura. Ia tidak ingin Sakura membenci Ibunya sendiri, terlebih mereka telah ditinggalkan orang yang sangat mereka cintai. Haruno Kizashi—suaminya sekaligus ayah Sakura.

Kejadiannya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu saat Kizashi mengalami kecelakaan setelah pulang dari kantor. Sekitaran daerah Banbury, 64 mil dari barat laut kota London. Kira-kira 12 mil ke selatan di Banbury OX16 0TB. Pukul sebelas yang cukup larut dan jalanan sepi membuat banyak orang memacu kendaraan lebih cepat lagi. Namun terkadang itu tidak dibarengi dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang lebih. Jadi walaupun sudah diwanti-wanti istrinya agar berhati-hati dan memang ia lakukan, ada saja orang yang tidak 'hati-hati' pada orang yang sedang berhati-hati. Malang, ia ditabrak truk container yang melaju lebih dari 70 mil/jam.

_Ngeri_ ia membayangkannya. Bemper mobil belakang yang ditabrak lalu mobil tadi terdesak ke pembatas jalan. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi decitan dari gesekan itu. Lalu saat menoleh kilatan api sangat dekat dengannya, percik besi masuk ke paru-parunya sesaat setelah kaca mobil hancur. Ia bisa mencium bau bensin bercampur dengan oli yang sudah tercecer. Dan supir truk tadi kehilangan kendali kendaraannya. Mungkin jika container tadi berisi air minum yang didistribusikan—meski sama sekali tidak mungkin, barangkali kejadiannya akan lain. Sayangnya itu berisi bahan bakar minyak yang mudah terbakar. Detik berikutnya api menyambar dan menjalar hingga akhirnya terjadi ledakan besar.

Dengan napas tidak teratur serta tubuh gemetar, ia mengusap pelan wajahnya. Sambil masih terengah-engah membayangkan kejadian yang mungkin seperti itu saat dijelaskan oleh saksi mata, ia membuka laci meja kerja dan mengambil aspirin di dalamnya.

Seingat Dana sekitar lima jam—sekarang pukul 8 saat makan malam. Ia sudah merasa lebih baik dan dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Dana menyukai privasi jadi dia tidak bersama supir dan lebih memilih mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Ia teringat Sakura, putri kecilnya. Sangat berat ditinggalkan seorang ayah saat baru berusia lima tahun. Ia ingin sekali menjadi Ibu sekaligus Ayah untuk putri kesayangannya itu. Namun saat berdiri di hadapannya, ia—Sakura dengan mata berbinar, pipi _chubby_ dan tubuh mungil yang sangat ingin dipeluk oleh Ibunya itu harus mengalami kekecewaan. Sakura di hadapannya ini membuatnya terpaku membatu. Otot tubuhnya menengang karena melihat kilasan suaminya di mata hijau yang sama dengan Kizashi.

Sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa melupakan pria yang telah hidup bersama dengannya belasan tahun ini. Ia kecewa, kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi Ibu sekaligus Ayah yang baik jika terus bersikap seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti seorang remaja labil yang patah hati ditinggal selingkuh pacarnya. Ia ingin sekali menangis namun itu akan membuatnya terlihat lemah dan ia benci hal itu. Jadi meski terlihat seperti ringisan dia memaksa untuk tersenyum di hadapan putrinya. Sambil berjongkok dan mengelus pelan kepala anaknya, ia berkata, _"Sorry, Dear. Mamma_ sangat lelah hari ini. Mungkin lain kali saja ya mainnya."

Dan ia berlalu meninggalkan putri kecilnya yang berusaha menahan tangis. Menangis membuatnya terlihat lemah dan ia benci itu, sama seperti yang Ibunya pikirkan. Entah dari mana pemikiran itu, tapi yang jelas tidak ada yang memberi tahu. Yang ia yakini adalah ia punya seorang Ibu yang kuat dan sangat hebat.

—

Malamnya, Sasuke dan Sakura setelah makan malam bersama dengan kedua keluarga besar memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar hotel duluan. Mereka mendapat banyak godaan dari hampir semua yang makan bersama mereka. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat satu dari sepupu Sasuke, Uchiha Shisui dengan wajah tengilnya yang berkata akan meminjam beberapa video agar bisa membantu mempercepat keberadaan Uchiha baru.

Dengan wajah sedikit merona Sasuke menatapnya tajam, sayangnya tidak mampu membuat sepupu brengsek tadi diam menghentikan tawa. Malah membuat yang lainnya ikut tertawa lepas. _Shit!_

Tanpa berkata apapun ia dan istrinya segera pergi dengan lengan Sasuke memeluk mesra pinggang Sakura. _Possesive._ Menutup sebelah telinga Sakura dengan tangan kirinya dan menyandarkan ke bahunya. Seolah ia tidak mau Sakuranya mendengar kalimat memalukan serta suitan menyebalkan dari keluarga mereka.

Sakura yang merasakan tangan besar dan hangat milik Sasuke tersenyum. Diam-diam ia menikmati perlakuan suaminya. Saat tiba di kamar hotel mereka, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura dan cepat ke kamar mandi membasuh mukanya. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin. Saat ini dia sedang dalam mode tidak-ingin-melakukan-hubungan-suami-istri. Menghembuskan napas perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar.

Kamar hotel itu bernuasana putih dan biru tua. Dari kamar mandi, di sebelah kiri ada jendela besar dengan tirai putih yang dibuka setengahnya. Tempat tidurnya tepat di tengah dengan bed cover biru tua, ada _centerpiece_ di kedua meja sisi tempat tidur. Dan di sebelah kanan agak jauh ada meja yang bisa digunakan sebagai meja kerja atau untuk bersantai.

Hal paling mencolok dari kamar hotel yang ia akui modern dan elegan itu adalah tubuh Sakura yang terbalut _hoodie_ kuning cerah dengan _hotpants_ putih yang samat-amat pendek. Ia duduk bersila di salah satu kursi menghadap jendela. Di depannya dengan laptop putih dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekelilingnya, ia sibuk dalam aktivitasnya dan seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran suaminya.

Sasuke baru sadar bahwa Sakura—istrinya punya pantat yang begitu seksi dan menggoda. Di balik _hoodie_ itu ia bisa tahu bahwa istrinya punya payudara yang proporsional. Ia tahu bahwa istrinya punya wajah cantik dan manis. Ia juga tahu bahwa Sakura punya tinggi yang sempurna untuk perempuan. Ia juga lebih tahu lagi bahwa Sakura punya otak yang tidak kalah jenius dengan dirinya. Terbukti dari dia yang telah menyelesaikan S2 saat umurnya masih 21 tahun, meskipun saat S1 mengambil jurusan Science and Imagination di Arizona State University dan progam master untuk jurusan Ekomoni di Stanford. Dia bahkan berniat mengambil gelar doktor di Hardvard University, Amerika Serikat. _Huh, dasar maniak gelar._

Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura bisa masuk dalam jajaran wanita tersempurna yang diidamkan-idamkan pria. Ia salah satu wanita yang hebat yang ia akui selain Ibunya. Dan tiba-tiba ia berpikir apakah Sakura juga hebat saat di ranjang. Sambil menyeringai mesum masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Berhenti berpikiran mesum … Uchiha." Dengan penekanan kata Uchiha yang sengaja diberi jeda dari kalimat sebelumnya, Sakura mendongakkan kepala menatap tajam Sasuke yang sempat terkejut.

Sasuke benar-benar kaget mendengar kalimat bernada dingin keluar dari mulut Sakura, terutama pada kata terakhir. Dan lagi apa-apan menyebutnya Uchiha? _Bukankah dia sekarang juga Uchiha._ Retoris. Sungguh. Ini benar-benar berbeda dengan kehangatan dan ramah-tamah yang tadi Sakura tunjukkan. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang sangat ia yakini begitu memuja dirinya. Berbeda dengan senyum malaikat yang ia lihat. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang ia tahu. Berbeda. _Atau … ia berkepribadian ganda?_

Memutar bola matanya bosan seraya berkata, "Aku tidak punya _personality disorder_, Uchiha."

Mengerjap dan segera kembali datar dengan sikap angkuh dan menjawab, "Hn." Seolah tidak peduli padahal kepalanya penuh dengan kalimat interogasi. Dari mana Sakura tahu bahwa ia punya asumsi tentang kepribadian ganda yang ia miliki. Lalu pengungkapan kata 'Uchiha' yang seolah-olah sangat tabu untuk dikeluarkan. Dan lagi tatapan matanya yang seperti jijik dengan keberadaannya di sini.

Mengabaikan semuanya, Uchiha Sasuke memilih tidur dan menganggap tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Membiarkan gairahnya yang sempat muncul kembali _drop _akibat Sakura secara tidak langsung. Ia ingin keluar dan memuaskan napsunya dengan _lady escort_ namun itu akan membuatnya terlihat aneh. Atau jika ada yang bertanya ia bisa membuat alasan bahwa istrinya kurang dalam keahlian _itu._ Tapi ia rasa tidak mungkin. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura bisa luar biasa dan sangat liar. Ia membayangkan betapa beruntungnya laki-laki yang pernah tidur bersama Sakura. Membuka semua pakaiannya lalu perlahan membiarkannya tidur di bawah kurungan tangannya. _Oh sial!_ Sasuke merasakan ada yang menyempit di bawah sana. Dia mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia dari awal tidur miring memunggungi Sakura, memudahkan ekspresi menggelikan yang tak bisa ia tahan.

Sakura tahu bahwa putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto ini sedang dalam fantasi liarnya. Membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke bergerumul dalam tempat tidur. Pasti itu yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

tbc.


End file.
